Correspondence
by November Romeo
Summary: AU. An encounter between a lawyer and a psychiatrist leads to a well-documented love story: Atty. Natsume Hyuuga and Dr. Mikan Sakura in a romance that develops in three weeks. Read it in real time this November.
1. 110510

**Correspondence**

**Disclaimer: **Characters' names, traits and some references have been borrowed from Tachibana Higuchi's Gakuen Alice. Plot, setting and this story belong to November Romeo.

**Author's Note: **This is set in the same universe as _**Numbers in Choreography**_. I strongly suggest that you read that first to understand this story better. The story format is largely prohibited on FFN, which is a shame because it's an interesting variation. With full knowledge that this may eventually be removed from the site, this fic will be finished in a month's time.

**Recap: **_**Numbers in Choreography**_ tells the story of Natsume Hyuuga, a talented lawyer diagnosed with severe OCD. The story is narrated by his colleague, Hotaru Imai. Hotaru lives with Mikan Sakura, a young medical intern specializing in child psychology. This sets the stage for a romance that had always been one introduction away from happening.

* * *

**Case File Session 309 **_(should really be 152, if not for the subject's irrational need to have only odd-numbered therapy sessions shown in his records)_** between Dr. Rei Serio and Atty. Natsume Hyuuga**

**Transcribed by:** Dr. Mikan Sakura (with side notes by Atty. Hotaru Imai)

**Date:** November 5, 2010

**Time Start:** 13:27:11

**Time End:** 13: 59: 09

**Brief:** Dr. Rei Serio, attending psychiatrist of subject, Atty. Natsume Hyuuga (Case No. 23, diagnosed with OCD and AS at age 11), has proposed that the latter be transferred to another doctor as part of his behavioral treatment. After successfully undergoing fifteen years of therapy, the proponent believes that the subject is ready for a less stringent program. However, the proposal was met with much opposition despite Dr. Serio's assurance that he will continue to supervise the case. Dr. Mikan Sakura, the specialist to receive the case, is also in attendance.

_**Note: **__Recording begins mid-session. The attending physician and his patient began the discussion prior to setting up the recorder. Scribe observes that this indicates a long-standing and trustworthy, albeit somewhat hostile, relationship._

**Natsume Hyuuga (NH):** Is this really necessary?

**Rei Serio (RS):** The fact that I am no longer interested in your case and that your symptoms are finally as tedious as your lifestyle is a good sign. Welcome the change.

**NH:** You've been my doctor for fifteen years. What makes you think I can handle change?

**RS:** My medical license. My call.

**NH:** My trauma.

**RS:** Will be mine to cure. Fun, really.

**NH:** Bastard.

(Here the door opens and closes)

**Mikan Sakura (MS):** Good morning, everyone! It's a bright and sunny day in Tokyo.

_(Hotaru Imai (HI): You really entered that way?)_

_(MS: Yes. You should've seen the look Mr. Hyuuga gave me. Not pretty.)_

**NH:** Who the hell is this?

**RS:** My intern.

**NH:** False. You don't employ short and perky.

**RS:** I specifically selected her to handle your case.

**NH:** Because it'll be funny?

**RS:** Offhand, it might be.

**MS:** Dr. Serio, is there a problem?

**RS:** Nothing Dr. Sakura. Animosity is a norm with Mr. Hyuuga. He doesn't take to strangers.

**MS:** Oh, well then, I'll introduce myself properly—

**NH:** You are Mikan Sakura. You are Hotaru Imai's disastrous roommate, a nuisance she has lived with since college. We had an unfortunate encounter during her surprise birthday party, which involved a parakeet, a blonde veterinarian and a bottle of tequila.

**RS:** A parakeet?

**NH:** Giuseppe. And the vet who lives across the hall is Ruka 'I'm-not-a-real-doctor' Nogi.

_(HI: Nice. He got that from me.)_

_(MS: Which only proves that he does listen to you. Still, the jerk should've let me introduce myself instead of jumping the gun.)_

**RS:** Excellent. You have history.

**MS:** It's not so much history as a bad, drunken night. Still, I'm pleased to meet you again Mr. Hyuuga.

(Scribe notes that the unfriendly subject had refused to receive the handshake of Dr. Sakura)

**NH:** This is a mistake. Rei, you can't possibly believe that foisting me off on some slapdash intern is going to be good therapy.

**MS:** Slapdash! Excuse me?

**RS:** Though she doesn't look it, Dr. Sakura is quite capable in handling you. She placed third in the in-house medical exam and she wrote her graduate thesis on the pros and cons of the Persona method. She co-authored a dissertation about a botched up pysch technique, and referenced three of my books that were largely based on you. In a way, she's been studying you for years.

**NH:** I'm a complex medical case. Books wouldn't be enough to prepare her.

**RS:** Don't flatter yourself. In a nutshell, you're a mental case with a large stick wedged so far up your ass that you're always one step away from a social meltdown.

_(HI: That's good. That's a really good and accurate description of him.)_

**NH:** You sadistic son of a—

(Scribe notes that Dr. Sakura was so startled by the antagonistic exchange that she remained silent up until this point.)

**MS:** Mr. Hyuuga! That is no way to talk to your foster father!

(Laughter from Dr. Serio and Atty. Hyuuga)

_(HI: Foster father? Where did that come from?)_

_(MS: Dr. Serio took Natsume Hyuuga in when he was eleven years old! He grew up under the doctor's care. I really think they should be more like family.)_

**NH:** Let's be clear about one thing. Rei is not my foster father.

**RS:** Despite being under my custody for nearly ten years, our relationship has always been doctor-patient. Nothing more.

**NH:** God forbid.

**MS:** That's ridiculous. Where is all this hostility coming from?

**NH:** Simple. Dr. Serio is a freak.

**RS:** So you see, Natsume always felt right at home with me. But don't mistake that for any familial affinity. He has never required it and I have no sentiments to spare him.

**MS:** No wonder you were never cured.

**RS:** Dr. Sakura, I hope you're not implying that my lack of paternal care has hindered Natsume's recovery. I might remind you that I counsel inmates with even less compassion.

_(HI: Oh, you insulted a world-renowned psychiatrist who's known for using ruthless techniques on convicts. Smart.)_

_(MS: I didn't mean to! You should've been in the room. His voice was silky scary.)_

**RS:** In any case, we return to the matter at hand. I believe Dr. Sakura can begin taking over—

**NH:** No.

**RS:** You're summarizing your thoughts again, Natsume. We already agreed that you mustn't compartmentalize to such an inarticulate degree.

**NH:** No to the change.

**RS:** Much improved.

**MS:** That's articulate? I thought you were a lawyer.

**NH:** Need I elaborate on why you shouldn't be allowed to handle my case? You are disaster-prone. The two minutes I was in your apartment convinced me that—

**RS:** Natsume, restrain yourself. Your tick is coming to life.

**NH:** Well, shit. One... three... five... seven... eleven...

_(HI: This is such a fun transcription. It's not scientific at all.)_

_(MS: When he started on the prime numbers, I suddenly knew what you felt like.) _

_(HI: You felt like you were in a comedy?)_

**MS:** Listen, maybe, we can just try it out for a couple of months. We'll start with some basic sessions to get to know each other.

**NH:** So you are determined to waste my time.

**MS:** I just thought maybe we could play it out and see how far—

**NH:** Play it out? Let me tell you _exactly_ how this is going to play out.

**RS:** Hyuuga, do _not_—

**NH:** You're going to fall in love with me in three weeks. Tomorrow we'll have our first one on one— acrimonious, terrible and completely unproductive. In two days you'll apologize for being unprofessional. We will reach an accord. The following week, I'll allow you to experiment. You'll try to get me off pharmacotherapy and in advertently cause me to relapse. We'll argue and I will win, but I will also apologize.

**RS:** Natsume, you're being excessively rude.

**NH:** By the third week, you will find me complicated, overbearing and engaging. I will encourage your intern ways and you will like the attention. You'll try your best to hate me. In the end you will fail. And when you've fallen hard and realize my anal ways are uncompromising, you will ask to be removed from this case. In short, this interaction will benefit neither of us, will harm one of us and ultimately inconvenience whoever runs the paperwork. I refuse to waste my time when the outcome is clearly in no one's favor.

**MS:** I'm going to what?

**NH:** Fall in love with me. If only you were more astute, we could cut the time you do so in half.

_(HI: Ha! You were lawyered!)_

_(MS: Hotaru, you're laughing too hard.)_

**MS:** You— you jerk! I demand an apology!

**NH:** You see, she has already started. Rei, you're clearly playing a game here and I do _not_ want to take part in it. Have I made myself clear?

**RS:** Quite effectively. Now, I'm rather determined to see how this plays out.

**NH:** Rei!

**MS:** Dr. Serio!

**RS:** Dr. Sakura, we shall push through with the transfer. Natsume could hardly object since I will refuse him treatment and I will refuse him drugs.

**NH:** God Rei, you're such a _prick_.

**RS:** And you Hyuuga, are a pain in the ass. If you have no other objection other than the fact that you expect Dr. Sakura to _fall in love with you_ (smothered laughter from Dr. Serio), I see no reason why we can't proceed. I'm not dismissing your case. I am simply bored with it. Until you give me a reason to take over again, Dr. Sakura will be your therapist.

**NH:** Are you forcing me to relapse?

**RS:** You can't relapse if you were never cured and, as Dr. Sakura indicated, you never were.

(Scribe was mortified by that comment)

**NH:** So you're doing this, even after what I said about it being completely pointless.

**RS:** Natsume, you're a lawyer not a psychic. You have OCD, not powers to see the future. If you're somehow able to predict the next three weeks with amazing accuracy, then I congratulate you. Your OCD has undoubtedly reached a phenomenal level. If not, you'll just have a new doctor. Either way you'd have dealt with change and the objective is achieved.

**NH:** I hate it when you suddenly go doctor on me.

**MS:** Don't I get a say in this?

**RS:** Dr. Sakura, if you do anything to harm my patient, my most celebrated case study, my 'foster son', as you put it, I will send you back to med school, and rest assured it will take a miracle before you can acquire a license to practice again. Clear?

**MS:** ...Yes.

**RS:** You are, however, free to fall in love with him.

_(HI: Ha! Dr. Serio has a sense of humor.)_

_(MS: Stark, dry and unfunny.)_

**NH:** So, are we done?

**MS:** We will be as soon as you apologize. I don't want to start on the wrong foot. It may not seem like it, but you will find me stubborn as hell.

**NH:** We have three weeks, Dr. Sakura. You have no reason to hate me all at one go.

**MS:** I am not going to fall in love with you, Mr. Hyuuga.

**NH:** And yet, you're well on schedule. I like that.

**RS:** Ah, one more thing. (Dr. Serio closes his notebook with a _clack!_ and reaches for the recorder) Natsume, I want you to read through the transcription of this session, which Dr. Sakura will prepare. Study it and absorb it. Then, next week, _you_ tell me why you're still single.

**NH **(snickers)**:** Agreed.

**MS **(rolls eyes)**:** Agreed.

**RS **(grins)**:** Excellent.

END OF TRANSCRIPTION

* * *

**Date: **November 5, 2010

**Request: **Transfer of Patient

**Current Physician: **Dr. Rei Serio

**Receiving Physician:** Dr. Mikan Sakura

**Description: **Dr. Rei Serio is transferring Case No. 23 (patient diagnosed with OCD and AS) to Dr. Mikan Sakura. This is recommended as part of Case No. 23's behavioral therapy.

**Requested with Patient's Consent? **Yes.

**All relevant files submitted? **Yes

**Further diagnosis required?** No

**Effective Date of Transfer:** November 6, 2010

**Additional Comments: **Case No. 23 would like to have it on record that this transfer is done with his begrudging consent. Should the patient suffer any negative consequences, he reserves the right to sue his goddamn 'foster father'.


	2. 110610

**Correspondence

* * *

**

**Weekly Log on Case No. 23 by Dr. Mikan Sakura**

_**November 6, 2010**_

Mr. Hyuuga arrived for our first therapy session immediately out of temper. I asked him to choose the chair or the couch, and he rudely replied that he would prefer to stand since he's quite certain I didn't sanitize my office. On another individual, this would signal distrust and would mean the patient needs to be drawn out. On Mr. Hyuuga, however, it simply reiterates that he's antisocial and that he is determined to prove that he's seen every psychiatric technique having been in therapy for fifteen years— under Dr. Rei Serio, no less.

Mr. Hyuuga answered all my questions with one-liners. He rebuffed every activity I suggested and refused to talk about his day. He insisted he's well-adjusted and does not require further advice from an intern. Further, Mr. Hyuuga demonstrated his knowledge of psychology and psychoanalysis by debasing my professional opinions.

I asked him (quite brilliantly), if he's so damn well-adjusted, then why the hell is he still coming back for therapy. Obviously, he's coming back for a reason because not even his inflated ego and misdirected self-control can keep him out of the office.

Mr. Hyuuga looked at me, called me an obnoxious chit of a girl, and rudely walked out.

_Note: Session was acrimonious, terrible and completely unproductive. Mr. OCD predicted that quite accurately. The Jerk._

_Note to self: Rehash this entry before submitting to Dr. Serio._


	3. 110810

**Correspondence**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the positive feedback so far. I only hope you don't lose thread of the story as it progresses. Enjoy!

* * *

**Phone Log – November 8, 2010 – 9:23:11 a.m.**

**Conversation between Dr. Mikan Sakura and Yura Otonashi, Atty. Hyuuga's Executive Assistant**

_Please be informed that this line is being recorded. (click)_

Mikan: May I speak with Atty. Natsume Hyuuga?

Yura: May I know who's on the line?

Mikan: Please tell him it's Dr. Mikan Sakura.

Yura: Ah, wonderful. Atty. Hyuuga left a message for you.

Mikan: He did?

Yura: Yes. He said, 'I prefer to receive your apology in person.'

Mikan: Is that all?

Yura: Yes.

Mikan: May I leave a message too?

Yura: Of course.

Mikan: Tell him not to hold his breath.

Yura: Is that all?

Mikan: Yes. See that he gets it. Thanks. (_click)_

end of call

* * *

**Phone Log – November 8, 2010 – 3:41:11 p.m.**

**Conversation between Dr. Mikan Sakura and Atty. Natsume Hyuuga**

_Please be informed that this line is being recorded. (click)_

Natsume: May I speak with Dr. Sakura?

Mikan: This is she. Who's this?

Natsume: Dr. Sakura, this is Case No. 23. I need some drugs.

Mikan: I see. (short pause) What do you expect me to do about that?

Natsume: As my doctor, I expect you to issue them.

Mikan: Let's hear that again. I'm your what?

Natsume: Doctor. Now, may I please have the drugs that will allow me to live a normal life, which is what I'm paying you people to help me achieve?

Mikan: That depends. Shall we schedule your next therapy session?

Natsume: I've decided not to have any until my case is restored to Dr. Serio.

Mikan: Well then, I'm afraid it's not possible for me to issue any medication. You see, if I give you drugs and you don't come in for therapy, I'll be your pusher, not your doctor.

Natsume: Dr. Sakura, have you been told how absolutely irritating you are?

Mikan: More often I'm called perky and stubborn.

(long pause)

Natsume: I'll come in for a therapy session tomorrow at two.

Mikan: Perfect. I'll have your tablets ready by then.

Natsume: Fine.

Mikan: And Mr. Hyuuga? I do apologize for our last encounter. I was out of line.

Natsume: I'm over it. I haven't had time to dwell.

Mikan: Good.

Natsume: An apology and a delicate truce. I believe we are still on schedule.

Mikan: Jerk.

Natsume: Tomorrow then. (_click)_

end of call


	4. 110910

**Correspondence

* * *

**

**Case File Session 1 between Dr. Mikan Sakura and Atty. Natsume Hyuuga**

**Transcribed by:** Dr. Mikan Sakura

**Date:** November 9, 2010

**Time Start:** 14:07:23

**Time End:** 14:11:11

**Brief:** This is a partial transcription of the first official therapy session between Dr. Mikan Sakura and Atty. Natsume Hyuuga. The parties discussed ways on how to reach an amicable relationship. The recording begins seven minutes into the session and is quickly cut off because of circumstances described in the conversation.

**Natsume Hyuuga (NH):** You don't need to try any advanced psychotherapy techniques on me. Whatever it is, Dr. Serio has probably done it and I won't be responsive to any old treatments.

**Mikan Sakura (MS):** You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?

**NH:** As much as my condition allows, yes.

**MS:** So why do you still have these sessions?

**NH:** It's become another habit, something I do to ease my mind for the rest of the week.

**MS:** And Dr. Serio allows it?

**NH:** Obviously, he's decided not to condone it any longer.

**MS:** What do you normally do in your therapy sessions?

**NH:** We talk. I tell him about my day. It calms me down.

**MS:** Okay. We can do that.

**NH:** Negative.

**MS:** Why not?

**NH:** Because you have your recorder on. My sessions are always off record.

**MS:** But I have a transcription of the therapy session when we met.

**NH:** I wasn't talking about my day then.

**MS:** Oh. But I still need this recording, Mr. Hyuuga. Dr. Serio expects a complete report.

**NH:** He'll agree to a session log. He understands that I don't talk in therapy if it's on record. I don't trust the clinic's filing system. At all.

**MS:** But he left instructions to—

**NH:** Dr. Sakura, will you play a game with me?

**MS:** It depends. What sort?

**NH:** A little game we played in law school.

**MS:** Tell me how it goes.

**NH:** I'll give you three statements consisting of two truths and one lie. If you guess which one is a lie, I'll do this on record. Otherwise, all our sessions will be off record.

**MS:** (short pause) Okay. Start.

**NH:** Statement one, I think Hotaru Imai could win against me in a case.

**MS:** Which she could.

**NH:** Statement two, I do think of Rei Serio as my foster father.

**MS:** Which you should.

**NH:** Statement three, I think you have pretty eyes. Now, which one do you think is a lie?

**MS:** (short pause) Statement three. You know better than to flirt with me, Mr. Hyuuga.

**NH:** Hand over your recorder Dr. Sakura. I just won the game and, for the record, I wasn't flirting with you.

**MS:** What? Then which one was the lie?

**NH:** Doesn't matter. But now, we just got to know each other better. You know I like amber eyes and I know you think I'm a flirt.

END OF TRANSCRIPTION


	5. 111010

**Correspondence**

**Author's Note: **It's weird that some people are still saying 'Please update' in their reviews. I think the content of each chapter gives you a clue on when I'm going to upload next. Plus, Natsume pretty much laid it out in Chapter 1. Ü

In any case, thanks for your support. I'm happy to know there are people following this story despite the incredibly short chapters.

* * *

**Weekly Log on Case No. 23 by Dr. Mikan Sakura**

_**November 9, 2010**_

The second therapy session was rather successful. The subject shared his activities for the week and noted that nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. The proponent is impressed to note that his schedule plays out exactly as it is described in books and other secondary sources. Case No. 23 indicated that an ordinary day is his idea of a good day.

The proponent observes that the subject seems to have long accepted his condition. There is no remorse or compunction to be heard in his narration. He is uninterested in exploring new techniques but oddly enough he mentioned that he is open to experiment should an opportunity arise.

Part of the session was used to answer the subject's questions about the proponent. Topics covered the proponent's medical background, hometown and interests. This conversation seemed to further draw out the patient who, in turn, shared his own back story. Overall, it was a productive work session. The subject received his prescribed medication with the agreement that he will return for his next therapy session in a week's time.

_**November 10, 2010**_

The proponent met with Dr. Rei Serio who was keen on receiving an update on Case No. 23. He seemed surprised that the subject had become cooperative and less antagonistic. After learning that nothing was new in the subject's everyday activities, Dr. Serio seemed more interested to know what questions the subject had raised to get to know the proponent. He noted that while this is a typical trait for a lawyer, it was irregular for Case No. 23 to be so curious. The doctor looked amused by the 'amber eyes' remark but made no comment.

Dr. Serio will be meeting tomorrow with the subject for an informal get-together. The proponent only hopes that Case No. 23 will verify everything that had been reported.


	6. 111110

**Correspondence**

* * *

**Conversation between Dr. Rei Serio and Atty. Natsume Hyuuga**

**Transcribed by:** Atty. Natsume Hyuuga

**Date:** November 11, 2010

**Time Start:** 19:03:23

**Time End:** 19:07:11

**Brief:** Recorded dinner with Rei, just for laughs.

**Rei Serio (RS):** Is that a recorder?

**Natsume Hyuuga (NH):** Yes. I nicked it from that child shrink.

**RS:** You stole her recorder?

**NH:** I kind of won it.

**RS:** You shouldn't flirt with your doctor, Natsume. It's highly unsuitable.

**NH:** Did she tell you I was flirting with her? Because I specifically told her that I wasn't.

**RS:** You know women find you devilishly charming. That is until you open your mouth and they discover you're more frog than prince.

**NH:** What do you know about Dr. Sakura?

**RS:** Shit. Is the attraction mutual?

**NH:** No. I just want to know the people I'm dealing with.

**RS:** She's a second year medical intern, majoring in child psychology. I'm hardly impressed by her techniques but she has a way with people that convinced me she can handle you.

**NH:** She must be good enough if you approve of her.

**RS:** Is that what I implied?

**NH:** If you didn't, she'd have gotten nowhere near me.

**RS:** Dr. Sakura works her ass off to rise above her mediocrity. You're a difficult case, Natsume. I simply needed someone who was willing to put in the time for you.

**NH:** She doesn't bother me as much as I thought she would. She's a nice girl, a little naive, but I suppose that helps. She's not afraid of me.

**RS:** So you're saying this change was good for you?

**NH:** I'm saying she no longer bothers me. I don't know what I'll think next.

**RS: **Dr. Sakura indicated that you allowed her to experiment. Is that true?

**NH: **Yes.

(long pause)

**NH: **I don't know what you want me to say next.

**RS:** Turn off the recorder Natsume. I think we've both heard enough. And if you don't think I'm right, try listening to that when you get home.

**NH:** Fine.

END OF TRANSCRIPTION

_Note: Scribe has decided to throw out this transcription. _


	7. 111210

**Correspondence**

**Author's Note: **Text messages are in the point of view of the reader. Ü And yes, I don't contract words when I text.

* * *

_1 message received_

From: Amber Eyes

Message: I've decided what I want to try. Are you still open to experiment?

Date: 11 / 12 / 2010

Time: 10:03 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __..._

_1 message received_

From: Case No. 23

Message: Yes.

Date: 11 / 12 / 2010

Time: 10:11 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __..._  


_1 message received_

From: Amber Eyes

Message: Okay. No go backs!

Date: 11 / 12 / 2010

Time: 10:13 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __..._  


_1 message received_

From: Case No. 23

Message: I have OCD. You ask the impossible.

Date: 11 / 12 / 2010

Time: 10:13 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __..._  


_1 message received_

From: Amber Eyes

Message: You know what I mean.

Date: 11 / 12 / 2010

Time: 10:14 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __..._  


_1 message received_

From: Case No. 23

Message: :-)

Date: 11 / 12 / 2010

Time: 10:17 a.m.

Type: Text Message

* * *

**Weekly Log on Case No. 23 by Dr. Mikan Sakura**

_**November 12, 2010**_

I think the subject just flirted with me again. I can't be sure. Tone is very hard to decipher via text. Still, I expect that smiley would have the same devastating effect had I seen it in person. I really wish Case No. 23 wasn't such a catch.

_Note to self: Rehash this entry before submitting to Dr. Serio. And start a different diary if you're going to write like you have a school girl crush!_


	8. 111310

**Correspondence**

**Author's Note: **I'm starting to get addicted to writing short chapters. :-D

* * *

**Nogi Animal Shelter & Spa – Accounting Journal**

11/ 13 / 2010

Debit: Cash Y5,000

Credit: Sales Revenue Y5,000

Remarks: Purchase of 'Fireball'. Happy customer is Dr. Mikan Sakura.


	9. 111510

**Correspondence**

**Author's Note: **The length of each chapter is directly proportional to its necessity. Bazinga! Ü

* * *

**Phone Log – November 15, 2010 – 8:31:57 a.m.**

**Conversation between Dr. Mikan Sakura and Atty. Hotaru Imai**

_Please be informed that this line is being recorded. (click)_

Hotaru: Mikan, where the hell is he?

Mikan: Who?

Hotaru: Hyuuga! Natsume 'I'm-never-late-for-anything' Hyuuga!

Mikan: I thought you had a hearing. Shouldn't he be with you?

Hotaru: Yes, he should be. Do you know what time it is?

Mikan: Eight thirty-two?

Hotaru: Right. It's exactly thirty-two minutes past eight. Natsume Hyuuga is thirty-two minutes _late_. Do you know how many times he's been late since we started working together?

Mikan: Um… never?

Hotaru: Once. He was late once and that was only because they rerouted traffic for the City Parade. Even then he was able to get himself to a goddamn phone to call the office. God, I could _kill_ you for this.

Mikan: Me? Why me?

Hotaru: You're his new doctor! It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you must have done something to throw him off his rhythm.

Mikan: That's not fair!

Hotaru: What did you do? Deny him drugs? Reset his alarm?

Mikan: I bought him a cat.

(long pause)

Mikan: Hotaru, are you still there?

Hotaru: You have got to be shitting me! Why would you do such a stupid thing?

Mikan: Hey! We agreed that you won't question my methods in psychotherapy and I won't pretend to understand your torts.

Hotaru: That was _before_ our fields crossed over because you decided to take on my mentally unstable boss as a project. Did he agree to it?

Mikan: Well, he brought it home with him.

Hotaru: I'm picking you up in ten minutes. We're going to his apartment.

Mikan: What? Right now?

Hotaru: No, next Tuesday. Yes! Right now. Go sign a field form Mikan because you're doing a house call in an upper-class, luxury condominium that's just been invaded by a cat.

Mikan: You're really angry, aren't you?

Hotaru: Do you remember what Dr. Serio told you would happen if you screw up this case?

Mikan: With clarity, yes. He said my medical license would be revoked.

Hotaru: Well, if it comes to that, I'm sitting in the opposing counsel.

Mikan: Hotaru!

Hotaru: Ten minutes. Bye.

Mikan: God, lawyers are so high-strung.

Hotaru: I heard that. _(click)_

end of call

* * *

**Nogi Animal Shelter & Spa – Accounting Journal**

11/ 15 / 2010

Debit: Sales Refund Y5,000

Credit: Cash Y5,000

Remarks: Reverse transaction for purchase of black cat, 'Fireball'. Full refund was given to the customer after receiving a smack down from Atty. Hotaru Imai. Sheesh.

_Note to self: Next time ask Mikan why she's buying a pet._


	10. 111610

**Correspondence**

* * *

From: Hyuuga, Natsume

To: Imai, Hotaru

Sent: Tue 11/16/ 2010 7:52 a.m.

Subject: Lawsuit versus Dr. Mikan Sakura

Attachment: Medical_Malpractice_vs_MSakura . docx

_Imai, _

_I'd like your thoughts on the enclosed document._

_Regards,_

**Atty. Natsume Hyuuga  
**_Vice President, Corporate  
__Jino, Noda & Associates_

___... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... ____..._

From: Imai, Hotaru

To: Hyuuga, Natsume

Sent: Tue 11/16/2010 8:24 a.m.

Subject: RE: Lawsuit versus Dr. Mikan Sakura

Attachment: Medical_Malpractice_vs_MSakura - edited . docx

_Hyuuga,_

_She's going to be impossible to live with._

_See attached document with my mark-ups._

_Regards,_

**Atty. Hotaru Imai  
**_Vice President, Corporate  
__Jino, Noda & Associates_

* * *

**Phone Log – November 16, 2010 – 9:02:15 a.m.**

**Conversation between Atty. Hotaru Imai and Yura Otonashi**

_Please be informed that this line is being recorded. (click)_

Hotaru: Yura, it's Hotaru.

Yura: What can I do for you?

Hotaru: I need a one-hour block from Natsume's schedule this afternoon. We have something very important to discuss. Could you do that for me?

Yura: I could bump off his review session with Koko. How does three p.m. sound?

Hotaru: Perfect. Make it happen.

Yura: Done.

Hotaru: Thanks Yura. You're as reliable as ever. _(click)_

end of call

* * *

_**Voicemail – Local 123 **_

_You've reached Natsume Hyuuga. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name, contact number and a brief message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. (beep)_

_YOU HAVE 5 MESSAGES._

_This message was received on November 16, Tuesday, at 10:03 a.m._

_**Message 1: **_Hyuuga, it's Imai, local 170. You are NOT doing this. We're talking about the lawsuit this afternoon. And yes, I messed with your schedule. Ask Yura. _(beep)_

_This message was received on November 16, Tuesday, at 11:13 a.m._

_**Message 2: **_Natsume, it's Rei. That's Speed Dial 1 for you. I was only bluffing about revoking her license. But if you're serious, I can get you a meeting with the Board by the end of the week. _(beep)_

_This message was received on November 16, Tuesday, at 1:33 p.m._

_**Message 3: **_Are you seriously doing this? I can't believe you filed for an injunction and don't think I don't know what that is! I've been rooming with Hotaru long enough to know that you're taking steps to revoke my license. Now, you listen to me Atty. Hyuuga. I am NOT going down without a fight. I am NOT letting you do this to me. I'm ready to face you in court with or without my best friend by my side— _(beep)_

_This message was received on November 16, Tuesday, at 1:37 p.m._

_**Message 4: **_And I will win. I will win because I'm too good a doctor to be defeated by this. You may be a medical marvel but you don't comprise the whole practice. This malpractice suit is just going to make me stronger and when I win the case my network will expand and I'll be the damn best psychiatrist in the region. _(beep)_

_This message was received on November 16, Tuesday, at 1:40 p.m._

_**Message 5: **_If it's any wonder, this is Dr. Mikan Sakura, via Alice General Hospital trunkline. And my message? Go fly a kite.

* * *

_1 message received_

From: Case No. 23

Message: Stop flooding my voicemail.

Date: 11 / 16 / 2010

Time: 3:20 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_____... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... ____..._   


_1 message received_

From: Amber Eyes

Message: Bite me.

Date: 11 / 16 / 2010

Time: 3:23 p.m.

Type: Text Message


	11. 111710

**Correspondence**

* * *

_**Voicemail – Local 123 **_

_You've reached Natsume Hyuuga. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name, contact number and a brief message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. __(beep)_

_YOU HAVE 1 MESSAGE._

_This message was received on November 17, Wednesday, at 9:13 a.m._

_**Message 1: **_Hey, it's Dr. Sakura. Listen, I'm sorry about the experiment. I should've known better than to spring something like that on you so early. You win, okay? But this doesn't mean I'm not going to defend myself. I will because I want to be a doctor. A good one. The kind that could help you in the way you need me to. If you'd still let me, I'd really like to be able to. So yeah, I'm sorry. See you in court. _(beep)_

* * *

_1 message received_

From: Hyuuga, Natsume

Message: Your roommate apologized.

Date: 11 / 17 / 2010

Time: 11:23 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ..._

_1 message received_

From: Imai, Hotaru

Message: Yes. She shows such weaknesses. Withdraw?

Date: 11 / 17 / 2010

Time: 11:29 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ..._

_1 message received_

From: Hyuuga, Natsume

Message: Withdraw.

Date: 11 / 17 / 2010

Time: 11:31 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ..._

_1 message received_

From: Imai, Hotaru

Message: It still escapes me how she convinced you to bring home Fireball.

Date: 11 / 17 / 2010

Time: 11:31 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ..._

_1 message received_

From: Hyuuga, Natsume

Message: I must have been insane at the time.

Date: 11 / 17 / 2010

Time: 11:32 a.m.

Type: Text Message

* * *

_**MESSAGE ARCHIVE for Sakura101 **_

_**Date: 11/ 17 / 2010**_

_**Host: Sakura101**_

_**Your Alias: Sakura101**_

_****__... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ..._  


_(Sakura101 is online)_

_(Nogi_ASS is online)_

Sakura101: BUZZ!

Sakura101: Ruka! You won't believe what's been happening these last few days! Where have you been?

Nogi_ASS: The clinic. I just got home. Are you still at the hospital?

Sakura101: Yup! It's an insanely busy day.

_(AnnaMD has joined the conference)_

_(I. M. Kitsu has joined the conference)_

_(SumireS_531 has joined the conference)_

Nogi_ASS: Wow Mikan. Did you invite the whole crew?

I. M. Kitsu: Hey Ruka. When did you change your handle?

Nogi_ASS: I didn't. I'm using my work email.

I. M. Kitsu: Ah, that explains the unfortunate acronym.

AnnaMD: :-D

SumireS_531: LOL

Nogi_ASS: It stands for Animal Shelter and Spa!

I. M. Kitsu: Sure it does.

SumireS_531: You should change it.

Nogi_ASS: Well, I was going to.

Sakura101: But Hotaru already called him on it and after that he just had to live it down. She's been calling his shop Nogi's Ass ever since. :-D

AnnaMD: LOL

SumireS_531: LOL

I. M. Kitsu: LMAO. Pun intended.

Nogi_ASS: All right, haha. Lay off. Moving on. What happened?

AnnaMD: Well, the Hospital Board is ready to hand down corporal punishment on Mikan.

I. M. Kitsu: Without hearing her side of the story.

SumireS_531: But to be fair, let's just have it said: What you did, Mikan, WAS SO STUPID.

Nogi_ASS: What happened?

Sakura101: I'll start from the beginning. Natsume and I had a therapy session last Monday, right after we picked up Fireball from his apartment.

Nogi_ASS: That can't be good.

Sakura101: We had a discussion about the experiment, which became a major argument because he just snapped. We were talking about the cat and going overboard when his tick started to show, so he did his prime number counting thing, only this time it didn't work.

SumireS_531: What did he do?

Sakura101: Well, he turned around and very calmly handed me a pen.

Nogi_ASS: A pen?

Sakura101: Yes. Then he said, "You know where to stick that."

I. M. Kitsu: Hahahahahahaha!

AnnaMD: What did you do?

Sakura101: I threw the pen at him.

SumireS_531: You what?

Sakura101: Only that wasn't a good idea because it turned out to be a fountain pen and the damn cap came off.

AnnaMD: Oh god.

Sakura101: That's right. I inked Mr. OCD right on the face.

I. M. Kitsu: Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Sakura101: And then the door opens and who should walk in but DR. REI SERIO.

Nogi_ASS: Shit.

SumireS_531: Shit.

AnnaMD: Good god.

I. M. Kitsu: What did you do?

Sakura101: What could I do? Natsume stood there, with a black stripe across his face and a growing tick at his temple, and neither of us could move. It was like being caught by a teacher.

Sakura101: So I said, "Holy sh*t."

Sakura101: And Dr. Serio said, "What the hell, Natsume?"

Sakura101: And Natsume said, "F*ck off, Rei."

I. M. Kitsu: ROFL. Seriously. ROFL.

SumireS_531: You're so screwed!

Sakura101: I know! Dr. Serio took me off the case. He says he'll have the Board review my conduct and it'll be up to Natsume Hyuuga if he wants to sue!

Nogi_ASS: What did Hyuuga say?

Sakura101: When Dr. Serio asked for his statement, he said he was just following the professional advice of an 'idiotic little girl' and there's nothing he could do about it.

SumireS_531: Well, he's kind of right.

I. M. Kitsu: You shouldn't have given him a demon cat.

Nogi_ASS: I could've set you up with an animal with a sweeter disposition. But you insisted "the black cat with the fiery temper" was just the thing.

Sakura101: Was it my fault that he couldn't leave the cat alone in his apartment? Hoarding was never one of his symptoms! He didn't have to start now.

AnnaMD: You could've triggered something. You know he's pretty vulnerable.

Sakura101: If you've met the man, you'd NEVER call him vulnerable.

SumrieS_531: Right. I'd call him hot.

I. M. Kitsu: LOL

Sakura101: Anyway, he started the legal action yesterday. Hotaru tipped me off. And this morning they were ready to convene the Board to prepare for his suit.

Nogi_ASS: Oh, wow.

Sakura101: I HATE THIS!

AnnaMD: You have to do something. You can't have your license revoked just like that.

Sakura101: Well, I tried apologizing but he hasn't replied. I have a scheduled hearing this week.

I. M. Kitsu: Why don't you ask that roomie of yours for advice?

SumireS_531: Oh, yeah right. Like that ice-for-blood lawyer will take up Mikan's case.

_(HImai has joined the conference)_

HImai: Mikan.

_(AnnaMD has left the conference)_

_(I. M. Kitsu has left the conference)_

_(SumireS_531 has left the conference)_

Nogi_ASS: Wow Imai, you sure can clear a chat room.

HImai: Shut up Nogi.

Nogi_ASS: You're the one out of line here. This chat room is for doctors.

HImai: So why are you here?

Nogi_ASS: Haha, very funny. That's really getting old.

HImai: Mikan, I just got home. Are you still at the hospital?

Sakura101: Yup.

HImai: Well, while you're on the clock, go call Hyuuga. He wants to talk to you.

Sakura101: I thought I gave you my message.

HImai: It's unprofessional to tell my boss to bite your ass.

Nogi_ASS: LOL

Sakura101: You swear at him all the time.

HImai: That's business.

Sakura101: Well, I can't talk to him right now. I need to prepare for the hearing.

HImai: Don't be an idiot. This is more important. Either you call Hyuuga or allow him to contact you.

Sakura101: What could he possibly have to say to me?

HImai: Hyuuga renamed you as his doctor. I helped him run the paperwork. Do you understand what that means?

Sakura101: What?

HImai: No plaintiff. No case. He's letting you off the hook.

Sakura101: He is?

Nogi_ASS: Woah. Big bad wolf just spared your job.

HImai: Nogi, would you just log off already?

Nogi_ASS: It's just a bit of humor. You're way too uptight.

HImai: Let's get this straight. I do not lol. I do not lmao. And I sure as hell do not rofl.

Nogi_ASS: But do you smile? :-)

HImai: That's it. I'm coming over to kick your ass.

Sakura101: Hotaru, no!

_(HImai has left the conference)_

Nogi_ASS: There's the bell. GTG.

Sakura101: Ruka! Don't let her in!

_(Nogi_ASS has left the conference)_

Sakura101: Well, damn.

* * *

_**MESSAGE ARCHIVE for Sakura101 **_

_**Date: 11/ 17 / 2010**_

_**Host: Sakura101**_

_**Your Alias: Sakura101**_

_****__... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ..._  


_(Nogi_ASS is online)_

_(Sakura101 is online)_

Nogi_ASS: So...

Nogi_ASS: Hotaru just came over.

Sakura101: And?

Nogi_ASS: She walked in here, punched me on the head then shot me with an air soft gun.

Sakura101: Ouch.

Nogi_ASS: Then she left.

Sakura101: Are you okay?

Nogi_ASS: I am so gonna marry her one day. :-)

_(HImai is online)_

HImai: Nogi, are we on the same page now?

Nogi_ASS: ;-)

HImai: Damn you.

_(HImai has logged off)_

Sakura101: I just lost track of the score. :-D

Nogi_ASS: LOL


	12. 111810

**Correspondence**

* * *

_**PRIORITY MAIL**_

_**- Delivery Stub -**_

_To: Dr. Mikan Sakura_

_From: Atty. Natsume Hyuuga_

_Received by: MSakura, Nov. 18, 2010_

_ANOTHER QUALITY SERVICE BY ANDOU EXPRESS_

_... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... _

_**- Card Reads -**_

_Dr. S –_

_I am not a bad guy._

_- Atty. H_

* * *

_1 message received_

From: Mikan Sakura

Message: Hotaru, does Natsume Hyuuga normally apologize with eleven long-stemmed Ecuadorian roses?

Date: 11 / 18 / 2010

Time: 6:05 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... _  


_1 message received_

From: Hotaru Imai

Message: Yes. Yes, he does.

Date: 11 / 18 / 2010

Time: 6:20 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... _

_1 message received_

From: Mikan Sakura

Message: Oh. Why?

Date: 11 / 18 / 2010

Time: 6:22 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... _

_1 message received_

From: Hotaru Imai

Message: Because eleven is a prime number and Ecuadorian roses outclass every other kind.

Date: 11 / 18 / 2010

Time: 6:22 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... _

_1 message received_

From: Mikan Sakura

Message: That really wasn't what I meant. Why would he send me flowers?

Date: 11 / 18 / 2010

Time: 6:23 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... _

_1 message received_

From: Hotaru Imai

Message: You said it yourself. To apologize.

Date: 11 / 18 / 2010

Time: 6:23 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... _

_1 message received_

From: Mikan Sakura

Message: With eleven long-stemmed Ecuadorian roses? Why?

Date: 11 / 18 / 2010

Time: 6:25 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... _

_1 message received_

From: Hotaru Imai

Message: Because eleven is a prime number and Ecuadorian roses outclass every other kind. Congratulations. You've successfully put us in a loop.

Date: 11 / 18 / 2010

Time: 6:26 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... __... ... ... _

_1 message received_

From: Mikan Sakura

Message: You lawyers are so difficult.

Date: 11 / 18 / 2010

Time: 6:26 p.m.

Type: Text Message


	13. 111910

**Correspondence**

**Author's Note: **Don't overthink this story. You won't enjoy it much if you do. If I intended to write a fic with depth, I'm pretty sure you'll know. This is one of my lighter pieces, easy to read and simply fun to write. Ü

* * *

**Phone Log – November 19, 2010 – 9:11:53 a.m.**

**Conversation between Dr. Mikan Sakura and Atty. Natsume Hyuuga**

_Please be informed that this line is being recorded. (click)_

Mikan: May I speak with Atty. Hyuuga, please?

Natsume: Dr. Sakura?

Mikan: Yes. Um, I got the flowers. They were lovely. Thanks.

Natsume: You're welcome.

Mikan: Why did you send me flowers?

Natsume: I've explained all this before. I'm trying to smooth things over.

Mikan: Women only expect apology flowers from their boyfriends. Not from psych patients they had a major fallout with.

Natsume: Those women have very low expectations.

Mikan: Yes, but—

Natsume: Did you like them?

Mikan: Well, yes—

Natsume: Then what's the problem?

Mikan: It's inappropriate! Do you send Dr. Serio flowers?

Natsume: Don't be ridiculous.

Mikan: There you go.

Natsume: Rei isn't a woman. That would be inappropriate on several levels. I normally send him a bottle of wine after a disagreement.

Mikan: And he's okay with that?

Natsume: He has begun to expect it.

Mikan: You're very strange.

Natsume: I'm already seeing a shrink.

Mikan: Why did you let me off the hook?

Natsume: You said the magic words.

Mikan: 'I'm sorry'?

Natsume: 'You win'.

Mikan: Ah. (short pause) So you let me off the hook and then you sent me flowers?

Natsume: That's how I conduct my affairs.

Mikan: You're not very conventional.

Natsume: I'm sure I'm not. In any case, are you free tomorrow at two?

Mikan: For what?

Natsume: A therapy session.

Mikan: Oh.

Natsume: Did you think I was asking you out?

Mikan: Therapy tomorrow at two p.m. I'm blocking off the half-hour. I'll see you then, Mr. Hyuuga.

Natsume: Goodbye Dr. Sakura.

Mikan: Bye. _(click)_

end of call


	14. 112010

**Correspondence

* * *

**

**Weekly Log on Case No. 23 by Dr. Mikan Sakura**

_**November 20, 2010**_

Today's therapy session was once again productive. We started with a regular conversation about the subject's day. Case No. 23 had done nothing out of the ordinary and so he again considered it to be a good day. He informed me that he will be representing a local daycare center pro bono in the coming weeks. When I asked what made him take the case, he said one of the kids reminded him of his brother. This topic ultimately turned the dialogue to his past.

Case No. 23 admitted that he has never returned to his hometown, even though his brother still stays in their old residence during school break. We discussed why he avoids the place and concluded that it has nothing to do with his condition. The subject simply never found enough reason to return. Despite the fact that he no longer feels any real anxiety attached to the place, nothing has induced him to go back.

The proponent advised the subject to take a day off, specifically to go home. He said it was an ineffective use of his time. Later he also admitted that he had never filed a leave just to 'relax'. The idea seemed very novel to him and so the proponent advised him to do so when he sees a window in his busy schedule.

At the end of the session, Case No. 23 said thank you.


	15. 112210

**Correspondence**

* * *

_1 message received_

From: Case No. 23

Message: I did what you said. I filed for a leave. You should too.

Date: 11 / 22 / 2010

Time: 9:22 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ..._

_1 message received_

From: Amber Eyes

Message: Why?

Date: 11 / 22 / 2010

Time: 9:28 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ..._  


_1 message received_

From: Case No. 23

Message: Because you're keeping me company.

Date: 11 / 22 / 2010

Time: 9:32 p.m.

Type: Text Message

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you listen closely, you can hear Mikan screech, "What?" somewhere out there. Ü


	16. 112310

**Correspondence**

* * *

From: Otonashi, Yura on behalf of Hyuuga, Natsume

To: Mailing List – JP Legal Team

Sent: Tue 11/23/2010 7:35 a.m.

Subject: Team meeting – CANCELLED

_Please be informed that our weekly meeting has been cancelled. Kindly wait for announcements on new schedules and deadlines. _

_Atty. Hyuuga will contact you separately for updates on your individual cases and assignments. Be ready to report in detail._

_Thank you and regards,_

**Yura Otonashi  
**_Executive Assistant  
__Jino, Noda & Associates_

_____... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... _  


From: Imai, Hotaru

To: Otonashi, Yura

Sent: Tue 11/23/ 2010 7:37 a.m.

Subject: RE: Team meeting – CANCELLED

_Explain. Where did he go?_

**Atty. Hotaru Imai  
**_Vice President, Corporate  
__Jino, Noda & Associates_

_Sent via my Blackberry Wireless Handheld_

_____... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... _

From: Otonashi, Yura

To: Imai, Hotaru

Sent: Tue 11/23/2010 7:42 a.m.

Subject: RE: Team meeting – CANCELLED

_He didn't elaborate. He requested that all his meetings for today be cancelled or postponed, whichever the case may be. He took the whole day off. I believe he went to see his psychiatrist._

_Regards,_

**Yura Otonashi  
**_Executive Assistant  
__Jino, Noda & Associates_

_______... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... _  


From: Imai, Hotaru

To: Otonashi, Yura

Sent: Tue 11/23/ 2010 7:45 a.m.

Subject: RE: Team meeting – CANCELLED

_He's 'seeing' a psychiatrist all right. Thanks Yura. Keep me posted._

_Rgds,_

**Atty. Hotaru Imai  
**_Vice President, Corporate  
__Jino, Noda & Associates_

_Sent via my Blackberry Wireless Handheld_

_______... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... _  


From: Imai, Hotaru

To: Sakura, Mikan

Sent: Tue 11/23/2010 7:50 a.m.

Subject: FW: Team meeting – CANCELLED

_M -_

_You did this._

_- H_

Click to view related messages

_Sent via my Blackberry Wireless Handheld_

* * *

**Conversation between Dr. Mikan Sakura and Atty. Natsume Hyuuga**

**Transcribed by:** Dr. Mikan Sakura

**Date:** November 23, 2010

**Time Start:** Doesn't matter

**Time End:** Doesn't matter

**Brief: **Against all reason, Dr. Mikan Sakura spent the day with Case No. 23.

**Natsume Hyuuga (NH):** New recorder?

**Mikan Sakura (MS): **Yup. I bought it yesterday. If I'm spending the day with you, I might as well get some things on record to make it legitimate.

**NH:** Turn it off. You have nothing to record here.

**MS:** Don't get worked up. You're not talking about your day. So, where should we start?

**NH:** I don't know. I didn't make a schedule. You think of something.

**MS:** You're letting me take the lead?

**NH:** Yes, make it fast.

**MS:** What do you normally do?

**NH:** I told you. I don't take days off.

**MS:** Okay... then what do you do on your free time?

**NH:** I review my law books. I read case studies. I clean my apartment.

**MS:** Wow.

**NH:** Why don't we do what you do on your days off?

**MS:** Well, mostly I just hang out at home. I run errands or sometimes I have lunch dates with friends.

**NH:** Good. What do you do on dates?

(long pause)

**MS:** Why don't we start with breakfast? I'll map out the rest of the day from there.

**NH:** Okay. Let's go.

**MS:** (short pause) Natsume? Why are you holding my hand?

**NH:** I grip things when I'm restless.

**MS:** Oh.

**NH:** Is something wrong?

**MS:** No. It's just that, you don't treat me like your doctor.

**NH:** That's fine. You don't treat me like your patient either. (short pause) Why are you turning off your recorder?

**MS:** I don't think this should be recorded.

(Subject laughed. Scribe is screwed.)

END OF TRANSCRIPTION

* * *

_1 message received_

From: The Rookie

Message: Hotaru! What do you mean he's on leave? We need to debrief today!

Date: 11 / 23 / 2010

Time: 11:30 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... _  


_1 message received_

From: The Dragon Lady

Message: Just handle it yourself, Koko. You should know enough by now.

Date: 11 / 22 / 2010

Time: 11:32 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... _  


_1 message received_

From: The Rookie

Message: What if I say something wrong? What if Hyuuga doesn't agree with my counsel?

Date: 11 / 22 / 2010

Time: 11:35 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... _  


_1 message received_

From: The Dragon Lady

Message: High risk, high return. If you win this case, you might get promoted.

Date: 11 / 22 / 2010

Time: 11:36 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... _  


_1 message received_

From: The Rookie

Message: And if I lose?

Date: 11 / 22 / 2010

Time: 12:10 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... _  


_1 message received_

From: The Dragon Lady

Message: Mochiage will write you a recommendation.

Date: 11 / 22 / 2010

Time: 12:11 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... _  


_1 message received_

From: The Rookie

Message: Great, so no pressure or anything. :-(

Date: 11 / 22 / 2010

Time: 12:15 a.m.

Type: Text Message

* * *

**_TOKYO PUBLIC LIBRARY – WEB CATALOG_**

_You are logged in as MIKAN SAKURA_

**Author: **Serina Yamada  
**Title: **A Collection ofJapanese Proverbs  
**Publication Info:** Board of Tourist Industry, Japanese Government Railways  
**Place of Publication:** Tokyo  
**Publication Year:** 1940

**Location:** Ciculation, 5th Floor

**Status:** DUE 12-07-11

Click for more details

* * *

_**Voicemail – Local 123 **_

_You've reached Natsume Hyuuga. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name, contact number and a brief message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. (beep)_

_YOU HAVE 1 MESSAGE._

_This message was received on November 23, Tuesday, at 3:25 p.m._

_**Message 1: **_Hey Natsume, it's Nonoko, local 152. Not that I'm complaining, I mean it's great you're finally taking a break, but it would've been nice if you gave us a heads up. You know, maybe two weeks before the date, like what you normally do? Anyway, I'm just letting you know that Hotaru signed off on your behalf on the Central Town arraignment. Again, Hotaru Imai did it. Not me. _(beep)_

* * *

**~ GALLERIA – TOKYO ART TRIANGLE ~**

**Oboe Quartet in F Major, K. 370**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Performers: Gakuen Alice Symphony Orchestra_

_Date: November 23, 2010_

_Time: 5:00 – 6:00 p.m_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Your donations are very much appreciated!_

* * *

_**Voicemail – Local 123 **_

_You've reached Natsume Hyuuga. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name, contact number and a brief message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. (beep)_

_YOU HAVE 1 MESSAGE._

_This message was received on November 23, Tuesday, at 6:32 p.m._

_**Message 1: **_Hyuuga, it's Imai, local 170. I don't care if you go off your rocker and fall for my roommate, but if surprise leaves are going to be your new thing, I demand a raise. _(beep)_

* * *

_1 message received_

From: Case No. 23

Message: Thank you for keeping me company.

Date: 11 / 23 / 2010

Time: 8:32 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_____________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... _  


_1 message received_

From: Amber Eyes

Message: You're welcome. Did you get your prescribed meds?

Date: 11 / 22 / 2010

Time: 8:35 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_______________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... _  


_1 message received_

From: Case No. 23

Message: Yes. But I might not need them after all.

Date: 11 / 23 / 2010

Time: 8:37 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_________________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... _  


_1 message received_

From: Amber Eyes

Message: That's great. Good night.

Date: 11 / 23 / 2010

Time: 8:38 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_________________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____... _  


_1 message received_

From: Case No. 23

Message: Good luck with your weekly log. Good night.

Date: 11 / 23 / 2010

Time: 8:40 p.m.

Type: Text Message


	17. 112410

**Correspondence**

* * *

**Weekly Log on Case No. 23 by Dr. Mikan Sakura**

_**November 24, 2010**_

Case No. 23 filed for a leave yesterday and requested the proponent to accompany him. The leave was requested on a whim, which surprised his colleagues. Typically, the subject announces his absence at least two weeks before the date. Since he had no scheduled activities, the subject was very restless and often contemplated going to work after all. However, he was able to spend the whole day in the company of the proponent and checked his voicemail only twice in the course of the day.

The morning was spent driving around town. The subject identified different landmarks and was able to state exactly when each structure was built and what he was doing when they were inaugurated. Evidently, he has seen many changes in the fifteen years he has spent living in the city, though his own practices have remained largely unchanged.

Lunch was spent in a cafe at the local library. The proponent checked out a book on Japanese proverbs and was surprised when the subject was able to recite most, if not all, of the passages. Case No. 23 confessed that the library used to have two copies. He had checked out the other copy in his senior year in high school and hasn't returned it because he had developed an embarrassing attachment to the volume. This is his only felony.

The experiment concluded with the end of the work hours. The proponent suggested a walk in the park and a good hour was spent watching an oboe quartet that was organized by some students for charity. Case No. 23 watched them stiffly and the proponent wonders if the recital could have enough influence to change his schedule in the future. It remains to be seen whether or not the subject would have the inclination to seek out street performers.

Case No. 23 dropped off the proponent at her apartment and promised to report if anything awry occurs because of his day out.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_**Notes:**_ Case No. 23 experienced a breakthrough because... because...

Goddamn it! That was no breakthrough. That was a date. The proponent went on a date with Case No. 23, which is extremely unprofessional whether or not the patient requested it.

But the proponent did enjoy herself, which would be perfectly fine if she hadn't filed the day as field work. Dr. Serio is going to kill her.

With relish.

Twice.

And her roommate will probably watch.

* * *

_1 message received_

From: Mochiage

Message: Why is Natsume going on leave again?

Date: 11 / 24 / 2010

Time: 9:10 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
_

_1 message received_

From: The Dragon Lady

Message: He's going home.

Date: 11 / 24 / 2010

Time: 9:12 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
_

_1 message received_

From: Mochiage

Message: To his planet? :-D

Date: 11 / 24 / 2010

Time: 9:15 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

_1 message received_

From: The Dragon Lady

Message: I'm saving your last message for future use.

Date: 11 / 24 / 2010

Time: 9:16 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _  


_1 message received_

From: Mochiage

Message: Damn. I walked right into that one.

Date: 11 / 24 / 2010

Time: 9:20 a.m.

Type: Text Message


	18. 112510

**Correspondence**

**Author's Note: **By this time, I'm assuming you've read _**Numbers in Choreography**_. It's not a requirement but this chapter will make more sense if you've read it. Ü

* * *

_1 message received_

From: Aniki

Message: Youichi, I'm getting off the train. I want to visit mom first. Do you want to join me?

Date: 11 / 25 / 2010

Time: 10:15 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_______... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____..._  


_1 message received_

From: Otouto

Message: Of course. We could go to the school afterwards. Some of our old teachers want to see you because of Narumi's stories.

Date: 11 / 25 / 2010

Time: 10:16 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_______... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____..._  


_1 message received_

From: Aniki

Message: Don't go all sentimental on me, gaki. I'll only be here for a day.

Date: 11 / 25 / 2010

Time: 10:16 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_______... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____..._  


_1 message received_

From: Otouto

Message: Welcome home, Aniki.

Date: 11 / 25 / 2010

Time: 10:17 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_______... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____..._  


_1 message received_

From: Aniki

Message: Thanks.

Date: 11 / 25 / 2010

Time: 10:17 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_____... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____..._

_1 message received_

From: Aniki

Message: No pictures, okay?

Date: 11 / 25 / 2010

Time: 10:19 a.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_______... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____..._  


_1 message received_

From: Otouto

Message: Haha, you know me too well.

Date: 11 / 25 / 2010

Time: 10:17 a.m.

Type: Text Message

* * *

**Phone Log – November 25, 2010 – 2:20:55 a.m.**

**Conversation between Dr. Rei Serio and Narumi L. Anju**

_Please be informed that this line is being recorded. click_

Rei: Hello?

Narumi: Rei! It's Narumi.

Rei: Good to know. Bye—

Narumi: Wait, don't hang up! I'm calling to tell you that Natsume Hyuuga is here!

Rei: So?

Narumi: So? Isn't that a breakthrough? You finally got him to come home!

Rei: In as much as I understand your excitement to be natural and unavoidably irritating, I'm much too annoyed by your misplaced gratitude to pretend to care.

Narumi: Come again?

Rei: I didn't send him there.

Narumi: Then who did?

Rei: My guess is a "nice" girl with "pretty" amber eyes.

Narumi: (gasp) He has a girlfriend?

Rei: Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure that would be a stimulating conversation.

Narumi: Are you setting me up?

Rei: Yes. But knowing you, you'll still mention it.

Narumi: True. Nice girl with pretty amber eyes and amazing powers of persuasion, got it. How do you think she got him to come home?

(long pause)

Rei: From what I can deduce… she showed him kindness and attention, such that I could never emulate, and the boy actually responded to her.

Narumi: That's awesome.

Rei: That or she batted her eyelashes at him and finally awakened Natsume's perversion. He did skip that whole phase as a teenager, having to battle with OCD instead.

Narumi: Is this a bad thing?

Rei: Not necessarily. In any case, I'd say he's developing a ridiculous attachment to his new doctor but he hasn't realized it.

Narumi: Shouldn't you warn him?

Rei: How could I? I'm no longer his doctor.

Narumi: (short pause) For a world-renowned psychiatrist, you sure lack empathy.

Rei: That's how I rock this profession. Goodbye Narumi.

Narumi: Always a pleasure, Doctor. _(click)_

end of call

* * *

_**Sakura, Mikan – Call Divert - Voicemail**_

_Hi, you've reached Mikan. You know the drill. (beep)_

_YOU HAVE 1 MESSAGE. Message received on November 25, 2010, Thursday, at 9:33 p.m._

_**Message 1: **_It's Natsume. I went to see Youichi today. I didn't stay long and we didn't talk much, but I think he knew how important that visit was to me. I never had a reason to go back home. Now, I'll never need one. I'll just go. And because this message needs to be thirty-one seconds long, the rest of this recording will be a quote from N. Romeo: 'That my regard should never overflow, and my debts always be paid, I will not hesitate to say, thank you. You saved my life today.' Good night Dr. Sakura. _(beep)_

_Options - Repeat Message - Play_

_YOU HAVE 1 MESSAGE. Message received on November 25, 2010, Thursday, at 9:33 p.m._

_**Message 1: **_It's Natsume. I went to see Youichi today. I didn't stay long and we didn't talk much, but I think he knew how important that visit was to me. I never had a reason to go back home. Now, I'll never need one. I'll just go. And because this message needs to be thirty-one seconds long, the rest of this recording will be a quote from N. Romeo: 'That my regard should never overflow, and my debts always be paid, I will not hesitate to say, thank you. You saved my life today.' Good night Dr. Sakura. _(beep)_

_Options - Repeat Message - Play_

_YOU HAVE 1 MESSAGE. Message received on November 25, 2010, Thursday, at 9:33 p.m._

_**Message 1: **_It's Natsume. I went to see Youichi today. I didn't stay long and we didn't talk much, but I think he knew how important that visit was to me. I never had a reason to go back home. Now, I'll never need one. I'll just go. And because this message needs to be thirty-one seconds long, the rest of this recording will be a quote from N. Romeo: 'That my regard should never overflow, and my debts always be paid, I will not hesitate to say, thank you. You saved my life today.' Good night Dr. Sakura. _(beep)_

_Options - Repeat Message - Play_

* * *

_1 message received_

From: Unknown Number

Message: Hi, this is Natsume Hyuuga's brother, Youichi. I just wanted to say thank you, in case my stone-cold brother doesn't. I saw him today and he talked about you. So thanks.

Date: 11 / 25 / 2010

Time: 10:17 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____..._  


_1 message received_

From: Dr. Sakura

Message: Hello Youichi. You're welcome. Did Natsume give you my number?

Date: 11 / 25 / 2010

Time: 10:25 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____..._  


_1 message received_

From: Mini-Case No. 23

Message: Nope. I got it from Dr. Serio.

Date: 11 / 25 / 2010

Time: 10:25 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____..._  


_1 message received_

From: Dr. Sakura

Message: You didn't have to go through the trouble. Your brother did bother to thank me.

Date: 11 / 25 / 2010

Time: 10:26 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____..._  


_1 message received_

From: Mini-Case No. 23

Message: Ha! I knew it. Good night Dr. Sakura.

Date: 11 / 25 / 2010

Time: 10:26 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_________... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... __... ____... ____... ____..._  


_1 message received_

From: Dr. Sakura

Message: What do you know?

Date: 11 / 25 / 2010

Time: 10:26 p.m.

Type: Text Message

* * *

**Weekly Log on Case No. 23 by Dr. Mikan Sakura**

_**November 25, 2010**_

One Hyuuga was enough. Now I have two messing with my mind. I can't help but think I crossed some kind of line, but I don't know what line exactly and if I did cross something, how come there haven't been any consequences?

I know better than to get emotionally involved with a patient and I'm already thinking about this one patient too much. So the real question is, what do I do about it?

_Note to self: Forget rehashing this entry. I'm turning this into my diary. But first…_

* * *

_**Sakura, Mikan – Call Divert - Voicemail**_

_Options - Repeat Message - Play_

_YOU HAVE 1 MESSAGE. Message received on November 25, 2010, Thursday, at 9:33 p.m._

_**Message 1: **_It's Natsume. I went to see Youichi today. I didn't stay long and we didn't talk much, but I think he knew how important that visit was to me. I never had a reason to go back home. Now, I'll never need one. I'll just go. And because this message needs to be thirty-one seconds long, the rest of this recording will be a quote from N. Romeo: 'That my regard should never overflow, and my debts always be paid, I will not hesitate to say, thank you. You saved my life today.' Good night Dr. Sakura. _(__beep)_

_Options - Repeat Message - Play_


	19. 112610

**Correspondence**

* * *

**Date: **November 26, 2010

**Request: **Transfer of Patient

**Current Physician: **Dr. Mikan Sakura

**Receiving Physician:** Dr. Rei Serio

**Description: **Dr. Mikan Sakura would like to turn over Case No. 23 (diagnosed with OCD and AS) to Dr. Rei Serio for continued psychotherapy. This action is recommended for the wellbeing of the patient, based on the joint analysis of the current and receiving physician.

**Requested with Patient's Consent? **No

**All relevant files submitted? **Yes

**Further diagnosis required?** No

**Effective Date of Transfer:** Upon approval

**Additional Comments: **With Case No. 23's most recent "breakthroughs", I can verify my hypothesis: Case No. 23 doesn't need a shrink. He needs a girlfriend. We will take this up first thing on his next therapy session. For kicks. (Dr. Rei Serio)

* * *

**Phone Log – November 26, 2010 – 4:40:08 p.m.**

**Conversation between Dr. Rei Serio and Atty. Natsume Hyuuga**

_Please be informed that this line is being recorded. (click)_

Natsume: You are not my doctor.

Rei: Why, hello Natsume.

Natsume: What the hell, Rei? Two patient transfers in a month? What are you playing at?

Rei: I thought you saw this coming.

Natsume: That doesn't mean I like it.

Rei: What exactly are you complaining about?

Natsume: Dr. Sakura is easier to talk to.

Rei: I see.

Natsume: And she doesn't say, 'I see' just to be condescending about it.

Rei: I'm sure you're right.

Natsume: She also doesn't experiment for the heck of it.

Rei: She gave you a cat.

Natsume: Which she foolishly believed would work. She had good intentions so I let her off the hook.

Rei: Dr. Sakura requested the transfer. I merely obliged.

Natsume: Why would she do that?

Rei: I wish you'd stop making stupid comments. I think we both know the answer to that.

(long pause)

Rei: For someone touted to be a genius, you're quite slow in certain aspects.

Natsume: This is why you have to deal with so many grievance reports. You always try to upset your patients into an admission.

Rei: Don't you think I also have your best interest in mind?

Natsume: Screw that. You're just bored.

Rei: Make your point, Natsume. You're wasting my time.

Natsume: I want to stay with Mikan.

(long pause)

Natsume: I hate you.

Rei: I should charge you for this phone call.

Natsume: You do that. _(__click)_

end of call

* * *

**Big Boss' Birthday – Meeting Invite**

Accept – Tentative - Decline

Organizer: Otonashi, Yura

Subject: Big Boss' Birthday

Location: Roof Deck, The Plaza

Start Time: Sat 11/27/10 7:00 PM

End Time: Sat 11/27/10 10:00 PM

_Note: The GMT offset above does not reflect daylight saving time adjustments._

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **__**... ... ... **__**... ... ...**_

_**See you guys there!**_

_**Happy birthday boss!**_

* * *

_1 message received_

From: Imai, Hotaru

Message: Heads up, staff party tomorrow.

Date: 11 / 26 / 2010

Time: 5:02 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ..._

_1 message received_

From: Hyuuga, Natsume

Message: Tell them to stop. I don't want a party.

Date: 11 / 26 / 2010

Time: 5:05 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ..._  


_1 message received_

From: Imai, Hotaru

Message: Tough luck. That's not my problem.

Date: 11 / 26 / 2010

Time: 5:05 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ..._  


_1 message received_

From: Hyuuga, Natsume

Message: Will your roommate be there?

Date: 11 / 26 / 2010

Time: 5:32 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ..._  


_1 message received_

From: Imai, Hotaru

Message: Only if YOU ask her.

Date: 11 / 26 / 2010

Time: 5:32 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ..._  


_1 message received_

From: Hyuuga, Natsume

Message: Fine. I'll tell her to bring the vet.

Date: 11 / 26 / 2010

Time: 5:40 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ..._  


_1 message received_

From: Imai, Hotaru

Message: Not funny.

Date: 11 / 26 / 2010

Time: 5:40 p.m.

Type: Text Message


	20. 112710

**Correspondence**

* * *

**Phone Log – November 27, 2010 – 3:37:07 p.m.**

**Conversation between Dr. Mikan Sakura and Atty. Natsume Hyuuga**

_Please be informed that this line is being recorded. __(click)_

Natsume: May I speak with Dr. Sakura?

Mikan: This is she. Mr. Hyuuga?

Natsume: It's Natsume. You haven't called me Mr. Hyuuga since the Fireball incident.

Mikan: Why are you calling?

Natsume: I received notice of my transfer to Dr. Serio.

Mikan: Yes, that's right. As of today, Dr. Rei Serio is once again your psychiatrist.

Natsume: I see. Has it been three weeks already?

Mikan: Yes. I gave up, exactly as you predicted.

Natsume: As I recall, you giving up wasn't what I predicted.

(long pause)

Natsume: Are you in love with me?

Mikan: I'm hanging up. _(click)_

end of call

* * *

_1 message received_

From: Hyuuga, Natsume

Message: She doesn't know it's my birthday, does she?

Date: 11 / 27 / 2010

Time: 4:12 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... __... ... ... ..._

_1 message received_

From: Imai, Hotaru

Message: You assume too much. Of course she doesn't.

Date: 11 / 27 / 2010

Time: 4:12 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

_... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... __... ... ... ..._

_1 message received_

From: Hyuuga, Natsume

Message: Can't you just drag her to the party with you?

Date: 11 / 27 / 2010

Time: 4:13 p.m.

Type: Text Message

_Options - Reply - Via Text Message_

___... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... __... ... ... ..._  


_1 message received_

From: Imai, Hotaru

Message: Depends. Is that really how you want to spend your birthday?

Date: 11 / 27 / 2010

Time: 4:13 p.m.

Type: Text Message

* * *

**CANCELED - Big Boss' Birthday – Meeting Invite**

Organizer: Otonashi, Yura

Subject: Big Boss' Birthday

Location: Roof Deck, The Plaza

Start Time: Sat 11/27/10 7:00 PM

End Time: Sat 11/27/10 10:00 PM

_Note: The GMT offset above does not reflect daylight saving time adjustments._

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_

_**Sorry boys and girls. The boss made other plans. **_**;-)**

* * *

**Phone Log – November 27, 2010 – 4:43:13 p.m.**

**Conversation between Dr. Mikan Sakura and Atty. Natsume Hyuuga**

_Please be informed that this line is being recorded. __(click)_

Natsume: May I speak with Dr. Sakura?

Mikan: Mr. Hyuuga, if you keep calling I'm going to file for harassment.

Natsume: Hang on. My question will be brief.

Mikan: Fine.

Natsume: Would you like to go to dinner with me?

(long pause)

Natsume: Did you faint?

Mikan: Why?

Natsume: You weren't talking.

Mikan: I mean, _why_ would you ask me that?

Natsume: I seem to enjoy your company. I expect to like it even more when we are no longer in a doctor-patient relationship.

Mikan: Are you asking me out?

Natsume: Yes.

Mikan: I see.

Natsume: Do you?

Mikan: I think so. (short pause) Natsume, do you really grip things when you're restless?

Natsume: No.

Mikan: Ah. Well then... this is interesting.

Natsume: You sound quite happy.

Mikan: I am. When you were predicting the next three weeks, did you see this happening as well?

Natsume: No. I guess Rei was right. I'm a lawyer, not a psychic.

Mikan: What do you think will happen now?

Natsume: Only one way to find out. Should I pick you up at seven?

Mikan: Make it eight. Don't worry. I won't be late.

Natsume: And as always, neither will I.

Mikan: Bye Natsume.

Natsume: Bye Amber Eyes. _(__click)_

end of call

**- NO FURTHER DOCUMENTATION –**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Thanks for participating in this writing exercise. I know a lot of this was open to interpretation but that was really the purpose of the format. I enjoyed reading your reviews, especially those who shared their thoughts on what they think went on and those who were particularly sharp and picked up even the smallest details. _

_Thanks for taking the time to read this story and celebrating November with me. I hope you understand why the story leaves off here. Everything that happened after Atty. Hyuuga and Dr. Sakura stopped having a professional relationship is another story and I've yet to find documentation on that. _;-)

_All my best,  
__November Romeo_

_November 27, 2010, 11:16 p.m._


	21. 010111

**Correspondence**

* * *

**Mikan Sakura **is in a relationship with** Natsume Hyuuga **and it's complicated.

_about an hour ago * Like * Comment_

You, Wakako, Yuu Tobita and 289 others like this.

**View all 23 comments**

**Rei Serio **Of course, it can't be anything but complicated.

**Anna Umenomiya **I'm really happy for you Mikan! Even if it was a whirlwind romance. ;-) (7 people like this)

**Sumire Shouda** Who would've thought a black cat could help you land a boyfriend? (11 people like this)

**Mochiage **He's in a relationship. How did the boss pull that off?

**Nonoko Ogasawara **Hotaru said she'll tell us the story if we buy her a beer.

**Koko CoCo **I'll buy! I want to hear this.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Staff, get back to work.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Staff, get back to work.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Staff, get back to work. (37 people like this)

**Ruka Nogi** LOL. I didn't think he'd have an account.

**Hotaru Imai** Bet he opened one just for her.

**Mikan Sakura** Stop chatting on my post!

**Yuu Tobita** Congratulations Mikan!

**Kitsuneme** Who's Yuu Tobita? :-D

******–** CASE FILE CLOSED –

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's such a lovely date stamp that I couldn't resist. I'll leave what happened in the last month up to you. Happy New Year everyone! Ü


End file.
